Physical exercise apparati have been designed in the past which enable a user to perform a variety of different exercises. A user, typically standing or sitting in front of the machine, pulls or pushes against various resistance mechanisms, such as a resistance cable attached to a weight stack. One particular exercise motion that is used in basically in every sport is known as trunk rotation, and comprises a combination of a hip rotation and a spinal rotation. For example, when a user swings a golf club or a baseball bat, or throws a football or a punch, a trunk rotation motion is required. Thus, it would be desirable to provide an exercise apparatus that develops the muscles utilized during such motion.